Inazuma Break
Inazuma Break (イナズマブレイク, Inazuma Bureiku, lit. Lightning Break) is a combination shoot hissatsu technique. Game description ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"The ultimate exploding shot made by giving it everything all at once!"'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Three players kick the ball in unison amid a hail of lightning strikes."'' Users Info ''Inazuma Eleven'' This move was used to break the Mugen no Kabe of Senbayama Junior High. It later evolved to Inazuma Break V2 to break Shin Mugen no Kabe of Neo Japan. The hissatsu was stopped two times in the original series. The first time was in the game against Gemini Storm, the goalkeeper Goryuu Reo caught the hissatsu without any difficulty. The second time was in the match against Diamond Dust, the midfielder Touchi Ai stole the ball when Kidou was starting the formation of the hissatsu. Crossover movie It was used in the crossover movie in a combined attack with Fire Tornado DD and Last Death Zone to destroy the Holy Road stadium scoreboard in order to get rid of the LBX army. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Inazuma Break was used during the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb after Alonso easily stopped Gouenji's Fire Tornado with one finger. Alonso threw the ball back, and Raimon decided to use the Inazuma Break instead. However, Alonso easily stopped it by jumping on the ball. Obtainment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The manual for Inazuma Break can be bought for 10000 Nekketsu points at Cotarl's hissatsu store. Usage The first kicks the ball to the air while the second and third run past him. Then the ball creates a purple atmosphere as if the ball was inside, then lightning strikes downwards with the ball. The three users jump, the first one with a normal kick, and the second and third doing a bicycle kick. They all kick the ball at the same time while in the air, and the shot heads towards the goal. Gallery Inazuma Break in the manga.png|Inazuma Break in the manga. Inazuma Break in the TCG.jpg|Inazuma Break V2 in the TCG. EP-06-037.png|EP-06-037. Slideshow Crossover movie Inazuma Break 1.png Inazuma Break 2.png Inazuma Break 3.png Inazuma Break 4.png Inazuma Break 5.png Inazuma Break 6.png Inazuma Break 7.png Inazuma Break 8.png Inazuma Break 9.png Inazuma Break 10.png Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Inazuma Break Reloaded 1.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 2.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 3.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 4.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 5.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 6.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 7.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 8.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 9.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 10.png Inazuma Break Reloaded 11.png Videos Crossover movie Inazuma Eleven Reloaded ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *According to the first game, it is the most powerful shot of Endou Daisuke. **It is said that its combination is made from the goalkeeper and 2 players with a powerful kick. **However, in the second game, it is revealed that The Earth is the most powerful shot created by Daisuke, but he never mastered it. Category:Combination hissatsu Category:Wind hissatsu